mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlankyXP/MYSIMS WIKI NEWSPAPER
Hola. If you has seen teh Crideas page, you should know that we are about to make a MYSIMS WIKI NEWSPAPER!!! It should come out in June. What a perfect time to start makin' a monthly newspaper, as the month of May has just started. SO WE SHALL BE PLANNING OUT AND WORKING ON TEH NEWSPAPER ON MYSIMS WIKI THIS MONTH!!! The following sections have been planned: *'Featured Article:' the most interesting article in the newspaper selected by the editors are featured on the main page *'Editorial:' editorial where a Sim helps out with personal problems or just questions about stuff like the MySims games sent in by users on the Wiki. We are thinking about having Ol' Gabby run this. :O *'News Flash:' we use teh MySims Wiki News Flash that has kinda died a few months ago in the newspaper's news section that stars Mikaida and Mr. Anteater. *'Community:' stuff about MySims Wiki users, events, blogs, etc. *'Articles:' news about the MySims World that includes stuff like interviews with Sims, random stuff that happens, etc. *'Reviews:' the month a MySims game comes out, people can submit reviews on the games. Also, reviews on past games can be submitted as well. However, they must be good and detailed. *'Fashion:' I dunno...I've seen these type of things on an Animal Crossing and a regular The Sims magazine. Peoplez like Emirilee, A go-go Sim, and Secretivewoman can be in charge of this. Holiday fashions and stuffz can be suggested. *'Guides:' Like, guides and stuff for certain aspects of the games, like how to become a Sim's best friend. Stuff like dat. *'Puzzles:' dunno how we could do this, but if anyone feels like making one each month for the newspaper, it would be cool. *'Photos/Pics:' I dunno 'bout this either, but users can submit random MySims-related art here. *'Polls:' separate from teh regular MySims Wiki one that asks more about...different stuff. I dunno. *'Sports:' sport news such as Chaz McFreely's sports stunts, etc. *'Ads:' ads from businesses in the MySims world are put here, as well as a couple of ads from fanon shows, but only one is starred per month. *'Staff:' staff/credits are listed here, as well as the people whose submissions have been accepted If you has any further suggestions for our newspaper, you may say them in the comments!!! Here are our current staff positions. You may ask to apply for a position, but please do not be offended if you are rejected for a certain reason. Staff Editors Staff editors basically look at article submissions and discuss if they can be accepted into the newspaper or not. Also, they have to proofread accepted submissions, so an editor must have good grammar and stuffz. Editors also are responsible for the planning of stuff in the paper. Basically kinda like the bosses/admins of the paper. They can also consult authors of articles to correct or improve on certain aspects of their submissions. *BlankyXP *Game-fanatic *Holhol1235 **Kinz* Editorial Guy Ze editorial guy answers the questions sent in to the editorial by users on the Wiki about personal problems, or stuff related to MySims. The editorial guy usually should be a Sim who is controlled by a user on the Wiki. We are thinkin' about havin' Ol' Gabby as our main editorial guy, but guest appearances can be made occasionally and maybe a different user takes control of the guest Sim. *Ol' Gabby :I guess controlled by either me or Fanaticman. Comics Editor The comics editor looks at, and accepts or declines submissions of comics into the newspaper. They also in charge of doing any planning or ideas that have to do with the comics section. *Wii maniac Fashion Column Article Writerz There will be like 3 main writers who will write a section in the magazine about "what's hot" this season in MySims fashion, etc. The fashion column writers can look in ze MySims game and then take screenshots of outfits they think best for stuff. I dunno. Lolz. If you don't have MySims PC, you can just give meh a description of the outfit and I'll take the screenshot for you. Then just type some advice-description thing about what you should wear (e,g., like, OMG, girls, this season, some sunglasses will make you heat the room with your hotness, LOLZ!!!). That's teh job of teh fashion column writers summed up. Writers for this should write enthusiastically and sound encouraging. :O They can also take suggestions sent in from users (that should be credited) and use it to make ideas. *Emirilee *A go-go Sim *Corey785 Polls Teh newspaper will be having its own poll different from ze poll on teh main page. It'll ask about improvements, ideas, and such related to ze magazine, I guess. I haven't delved much into thinkin' about ze polls, but whatevah. Teh guy in charge of ze polls must be original and have good poll ideas. *Dentface Horoscopes Unlike real horoscopes which are based on zodiac signs, these horoscopes are given based on interests. Like, for example, for a Spooky personthingy: "No matter how much light you see outside, you can spread your dark gloomy soul across those around you like a shadow! Do not fear your darkness!" or for some dang Geeky Sim: "Video games would be totally uber today! So grab your favorite game, sit down in front of the TV, and play until your eyes melt off!!" Madame Zoe (controlled by Zordonman) will run this. *Zordon123456789mlw7 '-UNDER CONSTRUCTIONZORS-' SO SAY SUMTHIN' IN ZE COMMENTS IF YOU WANNA APPLY FOR A POSITION, GIVE SUGGESTIONS, AND SUCH. Oh yes, and we need to come up with a name for the newspaper, so send in suggestions for that as well. Category:Blog posts